<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metallic Havoc by NullBubby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780277">Metallic Havoc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby'>NullBubby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Select Destination [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Elevators, pretty much just cameos of everyone besides susie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short elevator ride down from the top. With some even lesser known passengers to board!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Select Destination [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Metallic Havoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With such an interminable conference that had, for some reason, begged her presence with no apparent reasoning, a nice rest was certainly necessary, especially considering how much she almost felt like dozing off in the place she had resided within not a few minutes ago. Even with how formal she kept her intentions, no amount of mental wake-up calls were sure to provide adequate distraction from the impending threat, still haunting her even at the moment. She’d gone so, so much longer without sleep, tinkering with her gadgets and gizmos through the midst of the night, even dawdling until sunrise on a couple of occasions, yet this time, whatever unnatural force had arrived decided to plague her specifically, threatening to force her collapse on the ground at any moment should necessary action not be taken. Just a little longer though...  then go home and take a nap. It’d been a while since she’d decided to doze off at a point besides bedtime—it’d be nice to get some rest for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the daunting task of remaining conscious wasn’t quite enough for what still remained in store for her, as the elevator decided to procrastinate for the one person that probably needed it the most at the moment, lingering behind in the tall corridor to carry any other passengers that need be heading up a level or two to reach an empty chair, or whatever other minor necessity it decided was more important than her health. The people she’d met immediately before her meeting were nowhere in sight, and rather understandably so. The chances of seeing them again were slim to none, edging closer to the latter side of odds, as the most she’d gotten out of any of them was a name, and a slight amount of small talk. Magolor, was that one of them? Her own mentality was far too exhausted to attempt to further its investigations within her recent recollections, so sure, she’d go with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good while later, the sound of the cart rising appeared, and in the leading moments that followed, she nearly toppled over from loss of balance briefly. A hard lean against the wall was enough to set it back, though judging by her current state, it likely wouldn’t be too easy making it past the lobby unless a huge burst of adrenaline arrived from some previously undocumented force. Perhaps it would be best to take something to address this type of scenario next time heading out somewhere—on the company’s behalf, of course—so this predicament wouldn’t occur once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, her transport arrived, and with a moment of lingering out in an attempt to regain some strength, she stumbled inside, nearly toppling over upon reaching the new confines. Immediately, she grabbed hold of the lining support and leaned against it, not bothering to move from a position just shy of preventing the doorway from shutting. Her hair could be a different story, but she was far too weak to do anything about it at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle beep sounded throughout the entire hull as the doorway closed, narrowly missing pulling out a strand or two of her pink hair. Nice...  at least. A moment passed, then it began to move on its own, a destination already selected by a previous tenant of the compartment. Oh, someone else was there, then? Whoops...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she restored her posture somewhat, at least to make a good impression on someone she was likely to never once see again in her entire life. She’d at least remain recognizable, though, given she was the president of one of the galaxy’s largest corporations, and news were sure to be spread throughout the cosmos, at one point or another making it to the majority of its audience. Well, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that one planet she’d visited not long ago—Popstar, she could recall—that were so oblivious to any outside information that they really wouldn’t even mind should she decide to announce her plans to return to the previously executed mechanization process on the planet. That wasn’t quite her intention, and in fact, she had no plans of furthering the company’s former primary purpose in the slightest, though that was just the first example she could come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the opposite end of the miniature room of herself stood a rather odd looking, blocky humanoid, about her height with pure yellow skin, and a green and blue sleeveless shirt and long pants, respectively. His face held a bored expression, as with his own posture, most likely internally questioning exactly what she’d just been doing in her efforts to enter the elevator successfully. It was perceived by her, of course, but she simply felt too weary to apologize for her behavior. One word out of her and she’d be gasping for breath, harder than she already was, providing even more confusion on the other one’s face than what little already presented itself. A weak glance upward allowed her to make out a blade resting across his back, resting idly for whatever intentions had planned. It didn’t appear to be for an unsuspecting victim such as herself, thankfully, despite how vulnerable she remained at the moment. Speaking of, though, the fact that he managed to stroll in the building with a weapon on his back was quite astounding, to say the least, so either he had prior permission, or he wasn’t too keen on abiding by any local regulations. Either possibility didn’t sound like a pleasing one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, she’d be one to make conversation to pass the time, at least small talk with how one’s day was, or if they were doing anything eventful. Some were surprised to be seeing an executive such as herself out in the wild in the first place, but they nevertheless understood her intentions and either politely declined her request, or took it up. The other figure, for the time being, didn’t exactly look willing to do much more than acknowledge her existence in the elevator with himself, which was awfully fine by her. It’d be rude to not do the same, though, and through all her inner struggle of merely keeping upright, she managed a slight nod toward the swordsman, who didn’t appear to care a whole lot about anything besides passing the time himself, tapping the back of the elevator with his block foot gently, in a sort of rhythm that might be recognizable should she not have been so fatigued. An ambience to a forest, it sounded like it could be...  one of odd, mutant owls, and heroes roaming the land throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For what seemed like half an hour, standing in place without anything to prevent herself from losing balance should she move from the only support that wouldn’t be too keen on helping her any longer beyond that, her energy continued to drain slowly, swiftly transforming her cool and collected character into an inert heap, given life by a terrible process that had taken away her ability to perform fluently upon creation. The owner of one of the galaxy's largest corporations in a situation like this...  hopefully the “bloxian” was the only other to notice her in this state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, a ding sounded, and the door opened up again. It was far too soon to be her own floor, she’d known that from the previous trip to the top, so another passenger was bound to arrive at any moment. Embarrassing, to say the least about her current situation—hopefully the next party wouldn’t decide to mock her inability to function as someone in her position should. In came a soft set of footsteps, a little on the light side, and the door closed back up with only a single other entity to join the two already inside. At least it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten or so seconds passed before she decided to put her strength into observing the new figure that had entered. A moment beforehand, she’d been able to see their otherworldly limbs—quite skinny, and of pure shadowy color—and what rested at their ends, being shoes and gloves to fit over what she’d assume was diminutive appendages. Not much could be said about that alone, though she could tell that their stature was at least slightly shorter than herself. It was quite odd already for a figure to wear an attire as they chose, though she’d seen enough enigmatic forces and creatures in her lifespan unable to be deciphered by even the company’s highest orders of technology, so really, what was left of them wouldn’t provide much surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A child, it appeared to be, was the new guest that had arrived, a purple cape on their back, and a completely obscured face from behind a large, sinister mask. It almost appeared to be a frown, engraved on its front, though she was unable to spend too much energy in observing any further before dropping vision from the masked kid. Alright, so an adolescent had managed to enter, and without supervision at the moment? Either security in the building was the least of its owners’ worries, or he’d just decided to wander off by himself. Had she possessed at least the slightest bit more of strength, she’d have decided to offer assistance in returning them to their proper caretaker, and at the moment, the feeling of leaving them a short distance beside her, all alone besides a presumed stranger to them and another equally as unfamiliar figure—at least, to her knowledge—plagued her mind’s little restoration it had achieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t appear the other two were too keen on conversing with each other, one because he was too preoccupied with remaining bored in general, the other because he appeared too shy to speak a single word from behind his covering. Luckily, that also meant she wouldn’t have to engage with either, at least allowing her to keep a slight bit of power to continue the painfully slow restoration process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down perhaps a minute more, and they stopped once more to make way for any other passengers to board. Oh...  now it appeared as if everything was going wrong at her expense, specifically to make sure she didn’t make it to a suitable resting location in time, or that she suffered should she succeed. Halfway down, were they, yet? The floor number wasn’t something within her blurry vision, nor was it able to enter, so it was impossible to tell. Oh, wait, she’d completely forgotten to select her destination in the first place...  a good thing she realized in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next in line was a gentle squishing, and immediately to her sight came a sentient mushroom, bounding inside with odd contractions to its body from on each plop. With each movement came a slight hop of its red cap, highlighting the white spots atop it with a less than convenient method of showing off, to say the least. The entire fungus was enormous, as well, being almost half her own height. For a mutant mushroom such as itself, it at least didn’t appear to be of any immediate danger, actually, considering it immediately left them be at the moment. A fact she was very much thankful for, as she was almost completely defenseless should it provoke anyone more so because of lack of energy than proper equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entry blocked itself once more, and down the four continued. The mushroom likely wasn’t going to bring any conversation to the others, thankfully, but it still provided a slight bit of unease knowing a fungus had somehow found its way supersized, mutated, and given animation. If all that wasn’t quite enough to unsettle at least herself, possibly the swordsman as well, judging by his sudden flinch at the new creature’s entry, the very fact that it had managed to enter the building, call the elevator down, and then select its new destination—all without her knowing exactly how—would’ve pushed her over the line, if she’d been conscious enough to give it some thought. Unless, of course, it had begun life within the building itself, though unless there happened to be...  say, some laboratory specifically designed to create a creature such as this one, or even merely a deserted, tiny dungeon, filled to the brim with combat and...  dice, it was impossible to decipher how it wound up within the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, the four continued down in tranquility, the only noise arriving in breathing derived from herself and the child. Out of her vision, the blocky one glared at the mush-trooper with a sort of intentness, possibly threatening to carve it into bits and pieces for mushroom stew, should it decide to threaten anyone. Experience, could be the reasoning behind his disturbed feeling? Possibly, though she’d not even seen the stranger for all of a few minutes. Meanwhile, the masked kid looked like he couldn’t care less, still focused on his staring session with either the ground, his shoes, or a three-way competition between them all. Awfully shy, he appeared to be. Not even stitches could fix that personality, for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down they went, quite a while in harmony, actually, until they finally stopped a short distance from the bottom. Alright, only a little while longer, and she’d make it outside, to her mech, and to her company, home, or somewhere where she’d have at least a cushion to reside on for a moment. Power through the current struggle for the last stretch, and all would be well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next guest to join their brief quartet hopped in on a single “leg”, though it really wasn’t anything at all similar to a limb. More of a wooden pole, it appeared, with a stand on its bottom to support its balance. It was rather tall, judging by what little she could see, so much so that it towered over anyone else in the small room. How they managed to make their way inside was beyond her knowledge, considering how clumsily they moved, and their unnatural stature, though she’d seen enough in the past few minutes to believe anything was possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, they made their way to the last available position against the wall as the door closed, immediately beside the mushroom. How much longer was it going to take? Not much, hopefully? Or were they still barely a quarter down from the top? Unless she looked up from the ground herself, of course not happening, that would remain a mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hear about our lord and savior corn?” the scarecrow asked in an odd, robotic voice. Expectedly, the mushroom didn’t appear to care a whole lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, without giving anyone a chance to consider exactly what it’d just said, it moved over to its next target—the wildcard swordsman that didn’t care either way if he was making it to his own destination soon enough or not. In moments, the spot in front of him remained occupied by the lively scarecrow with a pumpkin head, of all things, and a straw hat. Residing only within his own vision at the moment lay the ominous expression carved into the fruit’s front to create the illusion of a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hear about our lord and savior corn?” it repeated in the same monotone it had previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the glare apparently wasn’t enough to turn him away, he blandly shook his rather cylindrical head in complete lack of feeling. As to why a scarecrow had decided to enter the elevator, much less why it was alive in the first place, no one was willing to question. It could’ve just as well been from the super-glitchy 4th universe, given how it’d immediately reacted to an audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scarecrow hastily repeated its procedure on the child, not even receiving a response at all besides a short brush of their foot against the ground, kicking up a slight bit of dust none had even known existed on the cart that carried them all. Seemingly, it understood and left him be for the time being, quickly hopping its way over to the last, weary patient of the elevator’s temporary care. Of course, it had to make its way over to her. With all her current struggle, after all, why wouldn’t it decide to bother her at the worst possible time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it said was transformed into a mess of inaudible robotic noises, her consciousness was so lacking. She almost fell over from the total lack of any strength remaining, though she managed to restrict her failure for a moment before losing all balance and collapsing atop the handrail. Rest...  just rest, for a short while, then it was time to get going when they reached the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the animate decoy didn’t halt its bothering her, instead deciding to target her in particular to continue its repeated declarations relating to corn in one form or another. Once, then came to twice, and it couldn’t realize it wasn’t being heard even the slightest by the feeble figure beside itself. Her body almost threatened to fall over on the floor, though she somehow managed to lean her weight slight enough to keep aloft until her inevitable fatigue struck harder. Her mind was beyond lost for the time being, having been deprived of any sort of order it could have mustered up. It was too bewildered even to notice the snapping and crackling coming from above, the whimpers of the child, or the squishing of the mutated mushroom from all around, though that was alright. What mattered certainly wasn’t how much the others reacted to whatever situation had threatened their very safety from above, more so if she could remain in control for another ten or so seconds before making it to the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, all noises stopped, then came a slight creaking of the entire cart as her harsh puffs continued to support her for just one more moment from the last, almost begging themselves to be stopped and allow some rest from the eternal pit she had found herself in since leaving that conference room. They didn’t care about the sudden crack of support for the cart, the panicking of one or two others of the elevator’s temporary residents, the grating of a strong force piercing through the elevator’s bottom, even her limp body rising into the air. Now, without anything to counteract her mind’s futile efforts to continue its reign, she let her eyelids all the way down, preparing for a rest until someone inevitably shook her awake. It was a little difficult to do so, especially with that all-too-real falling feeling she was experiencing at the moment, and all the continuous noise, though a single slam of her body against the ground was enough to get the job done, despite the subsequent crash with force enough to startle anyone, be it expected or not. Finally, with everything set up correctly, it was time for rest, at last...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I wasn't planning on making a sequel, but fast forward a bit and turns out I made it anyway. Whoops, I guess.</p><p>I'd honestly be surprised if someone knows anyone featured here besides Susie. Most recognizable would probably be the Noob (Swordsman, technically), and next up I have literally no idea. Nice bonus if ya' know at least one other, I guess? Like the mushroom. Tiny Dice Dungeon was a fun game, I kinda miss playing it all day.</p><p>Oh yeah, Rob's here too. Just cuz.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>